OBJECTIVES: 1) To continue to participate in the cooperative studies of the various therapeutic regimens in acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, multiple myeloma, lymphoma, and adult and childhood solid tumors which will be studied by the Acute Leukemia Cooperative Group. The toxicity and therapeutic range of new agents will be determined by phase I studies; the frequency, extent and duration of remission with new agents will be evaluated in phase III studies; and the relative efficacy of various therapeutic regimens at different stages of the disease will be determined by phase III studies. 2) To continue serologic screening of multiple myeloma patients. The qualitative and quantitative changes in protein production will also be determined in lymphoma patients as indicated. 3) To utilize the case material for the cooperative chemotherapy studies for ancillary investigations of some of the biological, biochemical, and immunological aspects of the hematologic malignancies under study, such as: effect of treatment of myeloma patients on synthesis of normal immunoglobulins; immunological profile of patients with leukemia and myeloma; immunological responses of leukemic patients to leukemic cell antigens. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Moon, J.H., Gailani, S., Cooper, R.M., Hayes, D.M., Rege, V.B., Blom, J.F., Geoffrey, M., Maurice, P., Brunner, K., Glidewell, O., and Holland, J.F.: Comparison of the Combination of 1.3 -Bis(2-Chloroethyl)-1-Nitrosourea (BCNU) and Vincristine with Two Dose Schedules of 5-(3,3-Dimehtyl-1-Triazino) Imidazole 4-Carboxamide (DTIC) in the Treatment of Disseminated Malignant Melonoma. Cancer, 35:368-371, 1975. Cuttner, J., Holland, J.F., Bekesi, G.J., Ramachander, K., Donovan, P.: Chemoimmunotherapy of Acute Myelocytic Leukemia. Proc. Amer. Soc. Clin. Oncology 16, 264, May, 1975.